Fanfic's Help Boy Lovers
by hochmodel
Summary: What will happen when Beast Boy finds a romantic fanfic about Robin And Starfire on ? Hilarity! robstar bbrae


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, OTHERWISE THEY WOULD STILL BE AIRING. ALSO, THERE WOULD BE SOOO MUCH MORE ROBSTAR!!

(----- MEANS SUPRESSING LAUGHTER)

**FANFIC'S HELP BOY LOVER_S_**

Beast Boy was in the Main room, on the couch, reading off of his laptop that he had recently gotten for his birthday. He was laughing so hard, Cyborg was amazed he did not pee his pants.

"Yo, what's so funny?"

"Dude, check this out!"

Cyborg walked up to Beast Boy, and read.

_Robin was sitting on the roof, looking at all of the stars. "My Star is more beautiful than any of these. Oh, I wish I could tell her how I feel! But alas, she thinks of me nothing more than a friend. Besides, even if she did love me back, I wouldn't be able to find the right words."_

_Starfire came and sat down next to him. "Robin?"_

"_Starfire, I…I…I-I-I-I-…L-L-L-Lo…v-v…" Suddenly, the alarm went off. "Stupid alarm," Robin thought._

_They arrived at the scene, "Hey cutie." Red X said._

"_Nobody calls her CUTIE !!!!" thought Robin_

_Robin had kicked him square across the face, and in two seconds flat, Red X was on the ground, defeated._

"_Robin?" Starfire called. Robin walked up to her, and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back, and soon they were making out. Robin broke the kiss for air._

"_I love you."_

_End_

Cyborg and Beast Boy burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!! DID YOU SEE WHEN HE GOT ALL JEALOUS?!?!?!?!" Cyborg stated.

"DUDE, AND THE FIRST TIME HE TRIED TO TELL HER, HYSTERICAL!!!!!!!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Let's go show Robin," Cyborg said. The two grinned evilly.

ROBINROBINROBINROBINROBIN

Cyborg walked up to Robin's room and knocked on the door. Robin opened the door.

"Hey Cy, what's up?"

Cyborg tried to suppress his laughs as much as possible. "Not much-you-? Listen, Beast-Boy and I were wondering if-you-would-COME ON!!"

Cyborg dragged the Boy Wonder into the room.

"Guys, what is-" The laptop was shoved in front of him. He read the story, turning redder by the sentence.

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHO WROTE THIS I'M…I'LL…"

"Tell them they were completely correct?" Beast Boy asked mischievously.

Robin frowned, and then smirked. He had an idea. He pressed search, and typed in Beast Boy and Raven. He clicked on a story called "_They Will be Loved Tomorrow."_

_Beast Boy was thinking about Raven again. "My goodness, she confuses me sooo much! You know what, I'll just ask her out, and maybe she'll like me."_

_Meanwhile, Raven was on the roof, trying to get a certain little green boy out of her mind. "UGH! I like him, but I wish I didn't." Beast Boy walked up to the roof._

"_Raven, will you go out with me?"_

_Raven smiled. "Sure." Suddenly, the lights on the roof exploded._

"_Sorry." Raven said_

"_That's okay. I like the dark." He felt her hand, and pulled her into a deep kiss._

_End_

Beast Boy quickly exited off the sight. Cyborg was on the floor laughing.

"See… I'm not the only one with an obvious crush." Robin's eyes widened when he realized what he said. Cyborg, hearing this, laughed harder.

"Well your crush is obviouser…er!"

"So! What does me liking Starfire have anything to do with this?!"

"It's called keep your crush under control!"

"HEY, I CAN KEEP MYFEELINGS AT BAY!!"

"NOT VERY WELL!! THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS YOU LIKE STARFIRE!!!"

"AND THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS YOU LIKE RAVEN!!!!"

"SO WHAT'S IT TO YOU!?!?!?!?!?!"

Cyborg, who was laughing very hard, looked at the door, and doubled over with laughter."

"Guys, you may want to shut up, and look at the door!"

The two boys did, and turned beet red, for there were Raven and Starfire.

"Ummm, how much did you hear?" Robin asked shyly.

"Everything from 'So! What does me liking Starfire have anything to do with this.'

Starfire approached Robin. "Look Star, sorry I-" He was cut off by a deep kiss. Starfre left, leaving the poor boy stunned.

Raven walked up to Beast Boy, arms-crossed, eyebrows raised. "Look Raven, I…uh-" Raven pulled him into a deep kiss. She left. The boys stood in dead silence. Beast Boy and Robin started grinning.

"Hey Beast Boy? Can I check out some more stories?"

"Sure Rob. Just tell me when you're done. "I want to read about me and Raven."

**La fine**

Please read and review. Also, tell me about YOUR stories. I want to read more stories.


End file.
